Astral Knights
The Astral Knights are the main bosses of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, and are led by the final boss(depending on the player's progress) Rukifellth. The Astral Knights were once the Elemental Knights, meant to watch over their respective stones and realms. Unfortunately they became corrupt/brainwashed by Rukifellth some time before the events of Second Attack, and joined his army to rule the galaxy. All with the exception of Bulzeeb were placed under his control; Bulzeeb joined Rukifellth to gain more power and simply faked the illusion of being controlled. Somehow after joining Rukifellth they lost their elemental stones, and recovered all but the Fire Stone. Bomberman was eventually defeated them one by one and proceeded to the BHB army's headquarters, Warship Noah. Here he defeats Rukifellth and escapes the black hole. 'Baelfael' ''-'' The Crimson Flame Baelfael is the youngest of the Astral Knights, called the Crimson Flame. His element is fire. He is the only knight to not have a stone (as Bomberman has the Fire Stone, which allows him to use bombs). He is the same size as Bomberman, with red armor and a flame-like head. Baelfael even shouts the Human Torch's catchphrase, "Flame On!" He is fought on the Lost Planet of Alcatraz. After being defeated, Baelfael explodes in what looks like a Pumped Bomb Explosion. This is identical to his teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Baelfael is resurrected as an Elemental Knight, and is last seen leaving with Behemos to wander around the universe. An easy strategy for beating Baelfael is (when he is not attacking) to kick a bomb at him, and then to kick another bomb into that bomb, and press R to stop the bomb when it is aligned with Baelfael, so its cross-shaped explosion will hit him. He takes 5 hits. His attacks are: *'Flame Wave': He shoots a wave of fire roughly shaped like an arrow at Bomberman. Easy to avoid. *'Fire Punch': He charges at Bomberman and punches him. Easy to avoid if Bomberman steps out of the way. *'Burning Kick': Virtually the same as the Fire Punch, except he kicks Bomberman instead of punching him. All of his attacks do 1 damage. :Name Origin: Baelfael, is derived from either the devil Belphegor, the deity Bael or the term Baal with "fael" added for effect. 'Behemos' ''-'' Lord of the Frozen Wastes Behemos is typically the second Astral Knight fought, although a player can choose to fight Ashtarth first instead. His element is ice, and he is called the Lord of the Frozen Wastes. Behemos is implied to be the second oldest of the Astral Knights (during the Rukifellth scene if Ashtarth is defeated before Behemos). He is big and fat, with light blue armor, and has a gun attached to his right arm. He is fought on the Ocean Planet of Aquanet, near the end, and it is he who learns Bomberman's name for the BHB Army. He is defeated by Bomberman, and shatters into pieces of ice (similar to Sirius in the first Bomberman 64). His death scene is identical to his teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Behemos is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. He is last seen leaving with Baelfael to wander around the universe for a while, saying that if the universe is again threatened, the Elemental Knights shall rejoin the battle, this time on the side of good. There does not seem to be any strategy for beating him. One can plant bombs next to him and hope they explode before he does an attack (as he is indestructible when he attacks). Icicles may drop from the ceiling. If they hit Bomberman, they will stun him. Behemos cannot kick bombs, nor can he be stunned. His attacks are: *'Ice Ball': He shoots one ball of ice from the gun on his arm *'Ice Storm': He shoots three balls of ice simultaneously from the gun on his arm. *'Ice Crusher': He charges at Bomberman and swings his arm when he stops. All of his attacks do 1 damage. :Name Origin: The name Behemos is derived from the Hebrew legend, beast of the land, Behemoth. 'Ashtarth' ''-'' Lord of the Winds Ashtarth is typically the third Astral Knight fought, though he can be fought before Behemos. He looks similar in appearance to Baelfael except his armor is green. His element is wind, and he is called the Lord of the Winds. During the Rukifellth scene after Behemos's defeat, Ashtarth attempts to break up an argument between Molok and Zoniha, but gets involved in it himself after she tells him not to get upset and ruin his complexion. He is fought on the Sky Planet of Horizon, and quite early into the stage. After he is defeated, he gives Bomberman the Wind Stone, but it is really a bomb in disguise (depending on which bomb Ashtarth was defeated with, it is either a Fire Bomb or an Ice Bomb). Bomberman throws it at Ashtarth, killing him and getting the real Wind Stone. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Ashtarth is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. Afterward, he travels the galaxy in his own fashion, going wherever the wind takes him. Like most bosses, Ashtarth is invincible when he attacks. Is is possible to stun him, but this is hard to do with a Bomb Kick. Ice Bombs work well against him. If Ashtarth is stunned, he can be knocked or thrown into the fire. Like Baelfael, if he falls over the edge he will come back up. Ashtarth's Tornado attack can do 2 damage. His attacks are: *'Tornado': He shoots a single tornado at Bomberman. (2 damage) *'Typhoon': He shoots three tornadoes simultaneously. (1 damage) *'Zephyr': He runs around using super speed. This does no damage to Bomberman in any way. :Name Origin: The name Ashtarth is a variation of the Goddess Astarte but could also derive from Astaroth, the Grand Duke of Hell or possibly the god Ashur. 'Zhael' ''-'' Mistress of the Storm Zhael is usually the fourth Astral Knight fought, though Molok can be fought first. Her element is lightning, and she is called the Mistress of the Storm. She and Zoniha enjoy picking on the male Astral Knights, especially Molok. If Molok is defeated first, the following Rukifellth scene will reveal that Zhael is jealous of Lilith for attracting Rukifellth's attention. Zhael is fought on the Game Planet of Starlight, and the arena is a stage. Zhael offers to help Bomberman escape if he hands over his stones, but Lilith stops her, knowing she is trying to trick him, and she attacks Lilith with an electric attack. Afterward, she was defeated by Bomberman, and when Lilith got up, having survived Zhael's attack, Zhael realizes that Lilith is the avatar of the goddess Mihaele. Then she vanishes in a blast of electricity, in a death scene identical to her teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Zhael is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. She and Zoniha are last seen leaving so they can search the galaxy and find some decent men. Zhael can be defeated if bombs are kicked at her, or pumped bombs thrown at her. Bomberman must keep moving to avoid all of Zhael's electric attacks. When her health is getting low, she will use an Instant Knockout attack - she powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him with it, he will die. Bomberman can walk out of the way and plant a bomb exactly where Zhael is going to be so she runs straight into the explosion. Her attacks are: *'Lightning Strike': She sends a bolt of lightning down towards the spot where Bomberman is. Can be avoided if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Chain Lightning': She does three Chain Lightning attacks in a row. Can be avoided is Bomberman keeps moving. *'Ball Lightning': She sends an indestructible ball of electricity to follow Bomberman around. *'Thunderstrike': She powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him with this attack, she pounds him for a while and then zaps him in a blast of electricity (identical to her teleportation) and he instantly dies. All her attacks do 1 damage except Thunderstrike, which is an instant knockout. :Name Origin: Zhael's name is also derived from both the deity Bael and the term Baal. 'Molok' ''-'' The Raging Earth Molok is the oldest of the Astral Knights and usually the fifth one fought (though he can be fought before Zhael). His element is earth, and he is called the Raging Earth. He is often picked on by Zoniha. During the Rukifellth scenes, he always seems to appear on the elevator in the middle. Molok is the most muscular of the knights. He is fought on the Nature Planet of Neverland near the end of the stage, in a room with a grated floor above a lava pit. After he is defeated, Molok asks Bomberman what he fights for, and rambles a bit before using the last of his energy to make the floor collapse. He vanishes in a blast of lava, in a death scene identical to his teleportation. Bomberman and Pommy are saved by Lilith. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Molok is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. He bears some resemblance to the Thing. Molok will sometimes use his Magma Eruption, so keep moving. Keep away from him at all times, because his Earthquake attack is unavoidable. Usually after he stuns Bomberman with this attack, he will charge at him and use Rockbreaker. To prevent his attack from hitting, press A and B repeatedly and simultaneously to recover, then walk out of the way. Planting a bomb where Molok is charging at will damage him. This is the easiest way to do so, as Molok cannot be stunned. He also uses an Instant Knockout attack. His attacks are: *'Magma Eruption': He will send a column of magma up from below. (1 damage) *'Earthquake': He will pound the ground, which will stun Bomberman. Unavoidable unless Bomberman has spawn protection from receiving damage. *'Rockbreaker': Molok will charge at Bomberman and swing him around and throw him into the wall. (1 damage) *'Atlas Toss': Molok will power up and charge at Bomberman. If he hits him with this attack, he will slam him on the ground repeatedly and then slam him down a final time, and Bomberman will instantly die in a blast of lava identical to Molok's teleportation. :Name Origin: Molok's name is derived from the demon Moloch. 'Zoniha' ''-'' The Purifying Light Zoniha is one of two optional Astral Knights to battle, though beating her is the only way to achieve the good ending. Her element is light, and she is called the Purifying Light. She has yellow armor and enjoys picking on the male knights, especially Molok, but she does respect Bulzeeb. In the Rukifellth scene following Molok's defeat after Zhael, Zoniha says she likes Bulzeen because of his "inflated sense of his own power", while in the alternate scene following Molok's defeat before Zhael, she says she likes Bulzeeb because he is more forgiving than her. She is fought on Amusement Planet of Epikyur, at the end of a roller coaster near the end of the stage, where she talks about keeping Pommy as her pet. After she is defeated, she attempts to destroy Bomberman and Pommy with a massive orb of light, but Bulzeeb sucks her attack up with a Gravity Sphere. He is willing to sacrifice anything for a rematch with Bomberman, and to prevent Zoniha from killing him, he sucks her into a Gravity Sphere. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Zoniha is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. Afterward, she and Zhael search the universe to find some decent men. If Zoniha is not fought before Warship Noah, then somehow, during the scene where Sthertoth transforms into the God of Chaos, Mihaele has the Light Stone as well as the other stones. It is likely that in this alternate ending, Zoniha was killed by Mihaele to get the Elemental Stone. In this dark ending, none of the knights come back to life. Zoniha can be defeated in a similar manner to Molok; whenever she charges at Bomberman, if he plants a bomb where she is heading, she will run right into the explosion. Usually after taking damage, or using Rainbow Wave, she will use Seeker. This attack can be destroyed, but there can be more than one at once. After taking enough damage, she will use her instant knockout attack. If she hits Bomberman with one attack (aside from Rainbow Wave), he can be stunned and she will easily gain the advantage. Her attacks are: *'Seeker': She shoots a ball of light that follows Bomberman around. It can be destroyed with any bomb. (1 damage) *'Rainbow Wave': She will shoot a laser beam at Bomberman and usually it spins around at an angle. If Bomberman keeps moving, he can avoid it. (1 damage) *'Prismatic Punch': She will charge at Bomberman and, if she hits him, will punch him and slam him on the ground. (2 damage) *'Supernova': She powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him, she will pound him for a while and then destroy him with a light attack that is identical to her teleportation. :Name Origin: It is not clear what her name is derived from, possibilities include the demons Zagan and Ziminar, the angels Zophiel (see Jophiel), Dumah and Pahaliah, or the Incan goddess Zaramama. 'Bulzeeb' ''-'' The Black Breath Bulzeeb is the strongest of all the Astral Knights, and one of the two optional ones. However, if one is to achieve the good ending, one must defeat all seven knights, including Bulzeeb. His element is shadow, and he is called the Black Breath (which may be a reference to the Ring Wraiths on J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings.) As an Elemental Knight, his name was Regulus, and he was once one of Altair's mercenaries that Bomberman fought in Bomberman 64. After defeating Sirius, Regulus and Bomberman went their separate ways, but Regulus wanted a rematch with Bomberman. He is fought on the Prison Planet of Thantos near the end. After being defeated by Bomberman, Bulzeeb was about to use more of his power when the goddess Mihaele stopped him. Unlike the others, Bulzeeb was pretending to be under Sthertoth's control, but it did seem to have a bit of an effect on him, as he stated that the name Regulus no longer had any meaning for him. He gives Bomberman his Shadow Stone and leaves, saying they must still continue their battle later. Whether he is fought before or after Zoniha, his role remains the same: Once Bomberman defeats Zoniha, Bulzeeb saves him from her attack and sucks her into a Gravity Sphere. Whether or not Bulzeeb is even fought at Thantos, when Bomberman meets Rukifellth, Bulzeeb has already been beaten by him, and gives Bomberman his remaining strength, giving him all powerups and healing all his health. Rukifellth will then suck Bulzeeb into a powerful Gravity Sphere. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Bulzeeb is brought back to life as the Elemental Knight, and when the name "Bulzeeb" is mentioned, he says "My name is Regulus." He goes off to train so he can have his rematch with Bomberman, and hasn't been seen since. Defeating Bulzeeb is very similar to fighting Zoniha, except his Gravity Sphere is like a black hole that can follow Bomberman around. It cannot be destroyed, even by a Light Bomb, but will vanish after a while. He will usually use this attack if he takes damage. Like Zhael, Zoniha, and Molok, he can be tricked into running into the bomb's explosion, and he has an Instant Knockout attack. His attacks are: *'Nightmare': He will charge at Bomberman and, if he hits, will slash him with his claw (2 damage). *'Summon Horror': He will shoot what looks like a bird made of shadowy energy at Bomberman. It can veer in one direction, but if Bomberman keeps moving, can be avoided. Shares the name of a magick spell on Eternal Darkness. (2 damage) *'Gravity Sphere': He will send a purple sphere to follow Bomberman around (and can do other attacks while it is in action). If Bomberman even touches the sphere, he will be sucked in and will instantly die. Is indestructible, but will vanish after time. *'Dark Illusion': He will power up and charge at Bomberman. If he hits, he will pound Bomberman and then suck him into a black hole identical to his teleportation, instantly killing him. :Name Origin: The name Bulzeeb is derived from the constellation "Bulzeeb", while "Regulus" is derived from the star (Regulus), like all other characters of the original (but in Stregheria Regulus is also a fallen angel). Interestingly enough the name Regulus also means "nastiness" in Greek. Category:Characters